Steven Claus
Steven Claus is Appearance Personality Roles Gallery Trivia * He is often mistaken as a villain, this is false since he did not do anything evil. * On one of his flashcards one of the titles say "take over Easter" * Steve's contact list are: 1. Lapland hair 2. Santa Claus 3. Peter and 4. The S1, but now has five due to Arthur now being Santa Claus. *In one Steve's contact it's says Lapland, is an actual town in Finland where Santa Claus village is; it's possible that its a secret town in the film universe and that Steve goes to there for the hair salon or spa treatment. *It appears that Steve doesn’t have any friends at his age, as shown on his contact list. *Both Steve and grandSanta don't seem to be fond of the elves, with grandSanta he finds them annoying with being obsessed with their job; while Steve is annoyed, disgusted, and creeped out by the elves showing or talking about their inappropriate love urges. *During the missed gift session, it appears that Bryony wants Steve’s attention (formally); showing that female elves also want his attention as well. *Steve shows us that he’s not into elves, even if they are females. *Steve seems to be a fan of Versace clothes line. *Both Steve and Arthur are the only male Clauses who've have not said sexist or inappropriate things about women, showing that both brothers respect women and both have shown to feel uncomfortable when someone speaks negative about them. *Steve’s room along with the whole North Pole base and the S1 is voiced by a woman’s computer voice. This could be a reference of Steve viewing the North Pole base as a big corporation (since big businesses corporations do have a computer‘s voice to make announcements or to warn danger, mostly female voice). *In the Art of Arthur Christmas book, It's been revealed that during reading the job article Steve would've applied to either the British railways or FedEx. * The reason why Steve hates kids is because kids are the ones who keeps getting his father's attention and neglecting him and Arthur *For some reason Steve likes to wear his boots while on his bed. *According from the Art of making Arthur Christmas, Steve's bedroom is a mix of a rich boy's room and some Asian Feng Shui. *It has been shown that Steve feels very uncomfortable whenever Peter tries to be flirtatious towards him. *During the film Steve has been showing a lot of references of his bachelor status: **Steve's bedroom has the whole bachelor décor going on, there‘s even a lava lamp which is one of the many popular items that single men would have in his room or pad. **Steve is the only one of his family, who has a woman's computer voice in his room and it’s always tell him that either the lights are on or off or curtains are open or closed. This could be a reference of Steve not having a girlfriend or a wife. **Also the woman’s computer voice that can be heard at the whole North Pole base, maybe a parody of Steve sorta of having a corporate wife. **Steve is seen still fully dressed in his military uniform while sitting or laying on his bed. It’s usually what single men do, sleeping on the furniture while still wearing clean or dirty clothes or shoes on. **Steve is very protective of the S1 and gets angry when someone's tries to take it or damages it. Very similar how any single man would react if someone is taking his new fancy car. Cultural Reference *During his chatting with Arthur from the HOHO, Steve is shown grinning, a smile that is similar to the Grinch's smile from Dr. Suess’s “How the Grinch stoke Christmas”. *Steve shares the same first name with Wonder woman's love interest, Steve Trevor, which is coincidentally both characters wear military attire. *Steve is very similar to King Julian from DreamWorks franchise Madagascar : ** Both characters even have a male character admirer ** Both are vain. **Both just want his parents attention and approval. ** Both Steve and Julian do find his assistant useful at times but mostly finds him annoying. ** Both Steve and Julian do notice that the male admirer do have feelings for him but ignores it and doesn't return these feelings due to many reasons (as seen in the movies) Category:Arthur Christmas Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:One-Dimensional Brats Category:People